Talk:Second Birthday Celebration
Ugh, did anyone really want more damn minipets? They even asked for alternate ideas, and ignored them. — Skuld 16:54, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :If there's a Gwen mini, I'll be happy. -- Dashface 06:57, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::I´m with Skuld, getting tired of minipets. Seems kinda like lack of imagination too. I salute A-Net and simply love the idea of festivities, prices, gifts and all that but you kinda loose interest when it´s the same price over and over again... --Soulflame 07:31, 27 April 2007 (CDT) I want minipets!, especially if a saphire djinn is one —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.26.167.95 ( ) }. yeah, minipets rule :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jochem m ( ) }. I'm just wondering to myself how long festivities will last. I was unable to purchase GW right after release, so I won't get year 2 gifts for a bit. Swordfish56 06:56, 26 April 2007 (CDT) The event will last the entire weekend. But even after it's over you will still get your 2nd year gift at the right date. It's not that you can only get it during the Special weekend. I want I want new minipets, they should include Kurzick ones too this time. Like Juggernauts, since the Luxons had their Siege Turtle. And a green minipet of Abbadon :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Alovich ( ) }. :A mini-Abaddon would be so 1337!--Swift Thief 15:55, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::only if you could /dance him! Randomtime | Talk 16:04, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :Well, lucky for you, the juggernaut IS a mini pet in the 2nd annual set. --SLeeVe 15:13, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::OH! How do you know that?! They aren't even released yet... --Alovich 22:05, 27 April 2007 (GMT+2) :::They are, when prophecies was released, people who pre-ordered got access to the servers a day ahead of everyone else :) The official release date is tomorrow. — Skuld 15:59, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::So the first of the second annual series have already been given out? Haven't seen them yet :( Alovich 22:26, 27 April 2007 (GMT+2) Info pls So far we get more minis (yay) and sugary junk (yay) and games (yay) for 2nd birthday. Is there any indication that we'll get a birthday hat or some other unique collectible? Alaris 10:39, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :Doubt it, this isn't an "event", its just an expanded bonus weekend. — Skuld 10:43, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well, it is the birthdate of two whole continents :) Just asking, cuz I'm a huge fan of the hats, but the rest of the stuff is nice to get but not worth sacrificing life for it. Alaris 10:47, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::No hats, I believe confirmed by anet Alovich 13:55 27 April 2007 (CDT) cubcakes dont drop from monsters (thusfar). So i removed the note that they do. Xantalas 16:25, 27 April 2007 (CDT) : I got some from killing monsters prior to even playing any festival games, so I re-added that they drop as random loot. Mswheele 23:44, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::It was bugged, check update notes Randomtime 11:47, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Seems REALLY unfair... If you don't own Factions. All these festival games are held in the same place and it shuts out people who don't have Factions. Very much an elitist, gotta have all 3 campaigns thing going on, as with all events. Sigh... :You're soooo missing out on money-sink afk-grind do-nothing titles.. — Skuld 17:23, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Besides Factions doesn't get Christmas or Halloweene events. Does seem odd that you can't get to dragon arena from GToB this time. And roller beetle doesn't give tokens atm. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 17:28, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::Dragon Arena and Rollerbeetle Racing are available to everyone regardless of campaign. Although the Lucky title no longer "does nothing". -- Gordon Ecker 23:03, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::Beside the few extra percent for lockpicks you mean. --Theeth (talk) 23:20, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::You'd have to be planning on opening a massive amount of chests for that extra few percent to balance out — Skuld 23:30, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Thankfully, now you can (theoretically) get all the way to max Lucky simply with the purchase and repeated use of one Lockpick. And spamming Four-Leaf Clovers :p (T/ ) 23:32, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, I just did some calculations, with no titles, using lockpicks on chests which normally take 50g keys, it costs ~161.6 platinum to gain the Charmed title, while doing so with Nine Rings only costs ~44.1 platinum. -- Gordon Ecker 00:11, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::But it's so much more fun to go chest-running than to play Nine Rings (which everyone knows best win chances for anywho). And you can usually redeem at least 20k in mediocre golds and purples; more if you actually get something nice, which is likely. Ah well. Also, don't forget that you will probably end up with a high Unlucky title as well, if you start from zero Lucky on Lockpicks. So for those going towards the Titles Maxed title, that is nice. (T/ ) 00:16, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Also, its not in any way ridiculous that there are things only in Factions. Its Factions one-year birthday. Sure, its prophecies' two-year, and they get new minipets, rollerbeetle racing and cupcakes too! I'm just saying, why does ANet have to cater to your needs when you didn't BUY the product they're celebrating? ::::::::Its not "unfair", If you didnt pay for a campaign, you are allways limited in your options, with out Factions neerly one third of all builds is not possible or effective, you dont get a hero, alot of skills, 2 professions, no AB and so on. Biz 03:51, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Birthday presents "Players who have had Guild Wars for 2 years will find a birthday gift of the second series of minipets in their inventory." Is this correct?. (I hope it is - my account is 23 months old, oldest char is 13 months) Or should it be players who have had a character for two years .....? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Evil Genius ( ) }. :24 months or 2 years playing time. I.e. the /age command. It's noted in the ANet announcement somewhere, but hard to understand. (T/ ) 00:16, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::I would say it's actually character not account, sorry evil genius :( 220.240.90.53 03:52, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Fireworks Started Hooray!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 02:53, 28 April 2007 (CDT) All unlocked skills available at skill merchants? I just brought my level 7 elementalist over from pre-searing. Realizing I had completely spaced out getting res. signet, I stopped at the skill trainer (Sir Bertran ~ the very first one you see) to see the following list of skills available to me: Needless to say I got res signet as well as a few other skills as well. Yes, I know I can't do much with meteor storm at level 7, but that's not really the point is it? :) I had a different character purchase a skill I had not yet unlocked -then brought back my new ele and the recently acquired skill was available for purchase whereas it was not before. Quite the birthday gift indeed.--Diordna 05:16, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, it's been like that since they released factions, but it's pretty easy to not notice if you don't unlock skills for PvP and none of your characters share professions. -- Gordon Ecker 05:31, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::Just want to note that this is completely unrelated to birthdays. Gordon's remark might have been interpreted as being related to first birthday, since that's when Factions was released. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:06, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::: and here I thought I stumbled on something grand. Yes Gordon, pretty easy not to notice indeed.--Diordna 10:33, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Extension of event Has the whole event been extended or just the monster drops? 86.128.58.224 14:29, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :It says that only the cupcake drops have been extended, but maybe anet will be nice and extend the entire event a little longer. =) -- Kirbman 14:33, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::The "other wiki" has an update for Sat., "Made arrangements to extend the Guild Wars Second Birthday Celebration until 11:59 PM Pacific April 30 (6:59 GMT May 1)." I was also wondering if just the drops, or the whole celebration was extended. Nice to know I can AFK 9-rings while I sleep... and play now. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 22:36, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::Have just got home from work after leaving my char at 9-rings since 06:55 (BST), and he is still going and almost at 'Lucky' (it is now 16:57 BST). Looks like they extended the whole event :-) -- 86.128.58.224 11:47, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::The Rollerbeetle Trainer's gone though. -- Gordon Ecker 22:49, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Fireworks' end Does anyone know when there were the last fireworks? -- numma_cway 11:58, 30 April 2007 (CDT)